


Not like this

by Sxpytix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Headcanon, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpytix/pseuds/Sxpytix
Summary: "I'm so sorry."





	Not like this

**Author's Note:**

> this is a headcanon for my oc story, but I might make it actually happen

His heart had almost stopped the moment her voice reached his ears, he could hear the hurt and fear in it, the sheer panic that they both were feeling lingered around, waiting to strike. "Walter..what are you doing." she started slow, his breathing sped up as his hands shook, the multiple syringes filled with a glowing yellow liquid moved around with his hands, threatening to fall. His mind felt like static, and his vision was so blurry he could only make out the shapes of objects around him. "Walter, answer me.." he could hear her coming closer, he could hear the sound of the soft snow falling from outside, the hum of the different death machines littered around his lab, the footsteps of another person approaching the room.  
"Walter you sick bastard!" Slade's voice rang out across the lab, Walters hunched over form shook, the chemicals in his brain corrupting him once again.  
Slade drew closer to his brother, aware of what was going on "You swore you would help me fix this Walter, you promised to fix it!" too loud for Walter, too many people, too loud.  
His pupils dilated as he turned to face his older brother, his breath hot and ragged, his throat felt dry and scratchy, like a tiger had dragged its long sharp claws a long it. 

Slade was shaking in anger now, his fists so tightly clenched they started to turn red "I don't know why I believed you had changed, you're still a sick bastard, and dammit! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK" 

laughter is all that came out of Walter, his mind too far gone now, the adrenaline that filled him was amazing and he wasn't going to waste it, no, not this time. He had lunged at slade, knocking him into one of the many tables filled with machinery, sending it all crashing to the ground.  
Sunday screamed at her husband, moving in to stop him. As she gripped his shoulders, he whipped around to attack her, sending them all to the ground.  
Slade was the first to get up, quick to grab a handgun from his pocket and point it at his crazy brother, his finger already on the trigger, ready to fire "stop it Walter!" 

More laughter as Walter stood to his full height, looking even more scary in his black uniform, his eyes looked almost a yellow color, matching the chemicals that started this all. He looked to his wife who was against the wall, her chest heaving up and down, her face filled with anger and fear "this is not the man I married" she had whispered to herself, making eye contact with Walter. 

Slade clicked his tongue, grabbing both of their attention "I could pull this trigger right now, in fact, I probably will."  
"No don't" Sunday protested, still trying to protect the man she loved.  
Slade clicked his tongue again "why not? look at him, he's gone, your husband isn't there anymore, only the chemical. But, this is what he wanted, right? why else would he take the chemical again? he knew what would happen, he knew EXACTLY what would happen. He abandoned you, and your kids, he never loved any of us, he just wanted power and control. we've all been used, and now, I'm going to put an end to this, all of this.." before Sunday could protest more, the sound of a gunshot rang out, Sunday could hear it peirce his skin, she heard the pained grunts and cries from him as he doubled over, gripping his abdomen so tight. The yellow had drained from his eyes, leaving those emerald green ones, filled with pain and sorrow. 

Sunday was frozen, staring at her husband, unaware of Slade dropping his gun to open a red portal behind Walter, snow drifting in through it. Finally Sunday snapped and lunged at slade, shifting into her tiger form mid air, knocking them all over into the portal that was open.  
They all landed onto a snow covered road, one that looked all too familiar. Before Sunday could catch Slade, he was already gone through the portal again, leaving her and Walter. 

"shg-ahh.." Walters chest moved up and down slowly, every breath and movement more painful than the last  
"Water, oh my god, Walter" Sunday was panicking now, Slade did not just shoot her husband, there is no way this was real. All Walter could do was sob, trying to mutter out apologies to his wife as she laid him against a fence, both of them still unaware of where they were. "shh..it's okay hun" Her breath was shaky, and she could not hide the tears in her eyes. 

Walter was shaking, barley able to keep his tear filled eyes open "I'm s-s-so sorry.." he managed to mumble out, his breathing slowing. "No, no, shh, it's okay, we're gonna get you to a hospital"  
Walter shook his head, a dry laugh heaving from his lips "sno time..b-but..its okay..ja?" She shook her head, gripping his hand tightly, smiling when he gripped back "no, you're going to be fine Walter"  
He shook his head again "please..tell Shae and Meco I love them.."  
"Walter no, you are not going to die on m-me" her voice cracked as his grip got softer, his eyes almost fully closed  
"I l-love you..Maria.." 

His grip was gone, his eyes were fully closed and his chest wasn't moving at all. Sunday sat there, staring at his face, silent tears streaming down her own, he may have let go, but she did not, she never will  
"I love you too.." 

A door creaked open and two figures stepped out, the small one hidden behind the bigger one, both of their breathing ragged  
"mom, dad?"


End file.
